violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BILL FIGHTS COPS IN GUYANA RAGE!!!!!
''In follow up to this. ''The cops then find out Bill's location and Bill has to escape. Transcript *We see Bill looking out the window in his new hotel in Guyana as Bill is seen talking to Cody on the phone* Bill: Phew, I am safe from the cops. Thanks Cody for all of this. Cody: No problem. Us tantrum throwers must stick together. Bill: I am not a tantrum thrower jerk. That stupid William and Violette are the frickin' jerks. Cody: Well anyways. Enjoy your new place. *Bill hangs up on phone* *Distant police sirens can be heard* Bill: What is it now jerk.... *Bill proceeds* to look out the window. *A bunch of police cars including a Police C7 Chevy Corvette come and pull up around the door* *The officers get out of their cars and hold position with their Glock 22 pistols* *Sargent Cross gets out of the police Corvette with a megaphone* Cross: Alright, We know your there Bill. Give yourself up. *Bill looks in the droor under his desk and gets out an UDP-9 pistol caliber carbine rifle* Bill: You will have to give yourselves up first jerks. *Bill goes to the window and opens fire on the officers, causing damage to the police vehicles.* *Cross ducks under the front of his Corvette and gets out his Mossberg 500 shotgun* Cross: You want a shootout? Let's give you a shootout. *Cross proceeds to shoot at the window, With Bill dodging the fire* *Bill proceeds to fire his weapon and shot a few cops and even hit a headshot which made the cop's head explode in a bloody mess* Cop 1: Jesus Christ man. This guy is not to be messed with. *Bill then throws a DM51 hand grenade throws it in between two cop cars on the right. Obliterating most of the right side of the road block* Bill: Take that you frickin' jerks! Cross: Bet that this fella never seen what the Rockport Police Department have in store. *A Rhino SUV comes in, plowing through other cop cars in the way and smashes directly into the window where Bill was* Bill: Holy frick! *Bill dodges in time before he could get hit by the SUV* *4 SWAT cops come out of the Rhino unit* *Bill proceeds to steal that Mossberg off of one of the officers and kicked him in the balls.* *Bill proceeds to shoot the other 3 in the head* Bill: That's what you get frickin' jerks. *While Bill was distracted, Cross has shot his arm. Crippling him and throwing his pistol caliper carbine on the floor* Bill: OW JERK!!!! Cross on the megaphone: Come on Bill, just give yourself up. Bill: Damn it. The hand I use my gun with too. *Bill proceeds to run out of the house and steals a modified Koenigsegg CXX* *Bill looks at the note on the dashboard as the car was actually Cody's but was given to Bill just in case* Bill: Well thank frick for this Cody. *Bill shifts the car from N to R with his one good arm and drifts onto the road and shifts to first gear.* *The police and Cross begin to follow suite* *Bill slams into one of the cop cars and taking it down.* Bill: Ha ha! Take that jerk! *Bill proceeds to crash into a gas station exploding the entire thing and naturalizing a lot of cop cars. Bill's Koenigsegg is still fine tho* Bill: Damn it! Driving a manual is hard when one of your arms shot. Bill: Ahhhh!!!!! *Bill sees the unfinished bridge, scared at first but decides to drive on it* Bill: You frickin' dingbats! *Bill proceeds to jump off the ramp at a high speed. and making it safely.* *The rest of the cop cars crash and fall off the bridge except for Cross who's Corvette is hanging* *Cross comes out the door and looks at bridge with Bill leaving* Cross: Damn....... *Bill then proceeds to drive to the road to leave and lay low in someplace else.* Trivia * Cross is actually a character from the game Need For Speed: Most Wanted. * It is unknown why the Rockport Police Department is after Bill. It is possible that Bill had done something to the RPPD before this video. * Bill seems to own a UDP-9 pistol caliper carbine rifle despite the fact we never seen it before. It can also possibly be given by Cody too. * It's unknown how Cody got the money to get all this stuff. * Guyana in this episode barely resembles Guyana at all with only a few scenes where it resembles what it is spouse to be. Some scenes are even shot in Rockport which is in the United States. Category:Fanfic Category:Bill Category:Cross Category:Vehicle deaths Category:Violette1st Category:DaddyOFive Category:Deaths Category:William, Cody & Brian